The Cristal Germs
by Element Of One
Summary: Steven has just been enrolled in preschool, and the gems, specifically Pearl, are a bit skeptical of the whole idea. She has trouble understanding a basic children's game, and as fate would have it, an incident occurs at school which causes Steven to discontinue his education. (Just a simple story that I thought of, as to the reason why Steven doesn't go to school.)


**The Cristal "Germs"**

 **By: Element of One**

The sound of laughter and footsteps filled the halls of the school, as dozens of small children ran by. Pearl was passing in front of a bulletin board, when saw numerous drawings of landscapes, animals, people, among other various illustrations as well. Both she and Greg were walking past several classrooms, as they were searching for someone, until finally they came to a stop.

" _Hey buddy! How's it going!?"_ Greg asked ecstatically, as he kneeled in front of his son. Steven was excited to see his father, but he was also excited to see Pearl, so he flailed his arms enthusiastically for her to pick him up. She had a smile come over her face, then she extended her arms towards him and said, _"Come here baby! How was your first day of school!?"_

But before she could hold him, suddenly, a blonde curly haired boy walked up next to Steven. She raised her eyebrow, when she saw the boy place both of his hands over Steven's ear, then he whispered something to him. Steven smiled, then he gave his classmate a high five and said, _"Thanks! Bye Peedee!"_

" _Bye Steven!"_ Peedee replied. _"C you later!"_

Pearl smiled, as she saw the interaction between the two, then she continued to try to pick him up. But before she could do so, however, Steven but both of his hands together, then held his palms out towards her as if he were creating a "cross symbol" with his fingers.

" _No Purl!"_ he exclaimed. _"Don't touch!"_

She was a little surprised at his remarks, but thought nothing of it as she said _, "Oh, well okay Steven. If you don't want to be held, do you want to walk instead?"_ She held her hand out, as if she were motioning for him to walk beside her, but instead he extended his arms out towards his father. Greg picked up his son, then smiled half-heartedly at Pearl as he asked, _"Would you mind holding his backpack?"_

Despite the feeling of awkwardness, Pearl managed to crack a smile, then softly replied, _"Sure! I can hold it for him!"_ But before Greg could hand it to her, Steven quickly shouted, _"No Daddy! Don't let her take it!"_ At this point Greg was concerned, so he began to stare at his son, and Pearl now had a knot in her throat, as she held back her tears.

" _But why buddy!?"_ Greg asked. _"Why don't you want Pearl to hold your backpack!?"_ Just then Steven pressed his little hands up to Greg's ear and began to whisper. Greg began to laugh a little, then Pearl frantically asked _, "What!? What is it!?"_

" _What's so funny!?"_

Greg turned to face her, then quietly said, _"He thinks you have coodies!"_

" _I have what!?"_ Pearl replied.

" _Coodies! You know!?"_ Greg responded. _"It's a game that children play."_

Pearl raised her eyebrow at him, then said, _"I'm afraid I don't follow."_

Greg sighed, then said, _"I'll tell you more about it in the van. Lets go."_

 _ **The Trip Home**_

Pearl looked over her shoulder and saw Steven sitting in the back of the van, as he was seated in his car seat. She looked out of the passenger side window for a moment, then turned towards Greg and asked, _"So, can you please explain this whole 'coodies' concept!?"_ Greg had a smile on his face, then he glanced in the rearview mirror, and saw his son playing with the toys that he had bought for his birthday _. "It's a game that boys and girls play,"_ Greg replied _. "Most of the time the girls are the ones who have the coodies, and the boys do their best to try to avoid them."_

" _I played it when I was a kid."_

" _It's kind of funny to see that the kids are still playing it today!"_

Pearl looked back at Steven and said, " _Does he realize that I am neither a male nor a female!? I'm a gem! And it's impossible for my species to have any diseases or ailments, or COODIES!"_

Greg was confused, as glanced over at her, then replied, _"If your species is not female, then how did Rose have Steven!?"_

" _I mean Rose and I were intimate. We had…."_

Then Pearl's eyes became wide, as she quickly responded, _"Too much information!"_

" _Never mind Greg! Forget that I said anything!"_

" _Yes, we're females! Let's just discontinue this conversation, please!"_

After a few more minutes of driving, the three finally pulled up to the Temple. Pearl unbuckled her seatbelt, then she reached into the back of the van to help Steven out of his car seat, but he quickly shouted, _"No Purrl! Don't touch! No coodies!"_

Pearl immediately felt her heart break, so she quickly sat back in her seat with her arms folded. "Come here buddy," Greg exclaimed, as he began to get Steven out of his car seat. He looked over at Pearl, and could hear her sniffling as he asked, _"Are you going to be okay?"_

" _I'll be fine!"_ Pearl whispered, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. _"And I'm not crying, I'm just a little frustrated!"_

 _ **The Temple**_

" _So Steven's afraid of us because he thinks we have germs!?"_ Amethyst asked. _"I guess so,"_ Pearl replied. _"It's called 'coodies', by the way. And apparently only females have it."_

" _Did you tell Greg that we're sexless beings?"_ Garnet asked. _"Sort of,"_ Pearl replied. _"But if in fact we are sexless beings, then how did our friend give birth to Steven!? Why is Rose referred to as his mother!?"_ All three began to look at Steven, then Garnet quietly said, " _Hmmm, I never thought of it that way. I guess we are considered female."_

There was silence, until Amethyst broke up the monotony, by grabbing Pearl's chest. _"Yep!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"Pearl's a girl! She has the small boobs to prove it!"_ Pearl's eyes became wide, and she was frozen in shock, as she could feel the sensation of Amethyst squeezing her chest. But she quickly snapped out of it, then she slapped her hand away, and shouted, _"Don't you ever put your hands on me!"_

" _Not without my approval!"_

" _Fine,"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"Do I have your approval?"_

" _No!"_ Pearl hissed. _"That means don't touch me! EVER!"_

" _Shhh,"_ Garnet whispered. _"Steven's getting tired."_

The three watched as Steven began to yawn, then his head started to tilt, as he almost fell asleep in his spaghetti. _"Time for bed baby,"_ Garnet whispered, as she extended her arms out towards him. As she was doing so, his eyes became wide, then he shouted, _"No, No! Arnet! Plese don't give me…"_

" _Coodies?"_ She whispered, as she smiled at him. He nodded his head, then watched as she put on the oven mitts. " _Here,"_ Garnet exclaimed, as she held her hands up. _"Now I can't give you any coodies, Steven."_ He smiled at her, then his eyes became droopy, and he began to lean forward. He allowed Garnet to pick him up, then he immediately fell asleep as she held him close between her shoulder and neck.

As she quietly walked up the steps towards Steven's bedroom, he faintly opened his eyes, as he had his head slouched over her shoulder. _"Hey Steven!"_ Amethyst whispered. _"Pearl has the most coodies! That's why she's pale!"_ Suddenly, his eyes became wide, as he began to stare down at Pearl, then he buried his face into Garnets neck.

" _Why are you saying that!?"_ Pearl snapped. _"You know that's not true!"_

" _Oh comeon P!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"He knows I'm just kidding! Geeze!"_

" _No he doesn't!"_ Pearl hissed.

When Garnet finally laid him down on the bed, she tucked him in, then Pearl walked across the room to retrieve his children's book. As she sat down on the bed beside him, she opened the book and began to turn the pages. Steven quickly burrowed underneath the covers, then whispered, _"No Purrl! Go away! No Coodies!"_

In her frustration she immediately closed the book, then set it down on her lap, and began to pull on her hair. _"Steven!"_ Pearl whispered. _"I don't have any coodies!"_ She sighed heavily, then gently placed a hand on top of the covers, as she could feel him shaking underneath his blanket. _"It's impossible for me to have any diseases, ailments, germs, or whatever else you deem harmful to you!"_ She insisted. _"Enough of this madness! Now come out from underneath your covers so I can read you your bedtime story!"_

" _You do realize that you're talking to a 4 year old!?"_ Amethyst exclaimed. Pearl glared over at Amethyst, then Garnet chimed in and said, _"Here, try these. It might work."_ Then she gave her the oven mitts. Pearl placed them over her hands, then she quietly whispered, _"Look Steven! My hands are covered!"_

" _Now you won't get any coodies!"_

Her voice began to crack at her last statement, as Steven slowly peered his head out from underneath the covers. _"No,"_ he exclaimed. _"I want arnet read to me."_

" _U too many coodies."_

After he was finished speaking, Amethyst began giggling, as Pearl felt her heart slowly start to shatter. Just as she was about to say something, Garnet said, _"Why don't you take a break for tonight, Pearl? Let me read to him."_

Pearl's eyes were puffy and red, as she looked back at Garnet, then replied, _"But I'm the one who reads to him! I always have!"_

"We'll rotate just for tonight," Garnet exclaimed. "You can read to him tomorrow night." Pearl nodded her head, as she slowly removed the oven mitts, then placed them to the side. She began to wipe the tears from her face, as Amethyst rolled her eyes and whispered, " _I swear she cries over everything!"_ Then Garnet elbowed her to shut up.

" _Goodnight baby!"_ Pearl whispered, as she leaned forward to give him a kiss. Steven shielded his face with his hands, so she planted a kiss on top of his head instead. _"Yuck!"_ He exclaimed. _"Now U give coodies!"_ He began to rub the top of his head, as Pearl slowly leaned back, then she stood up from the bed. She was numb, as she began to walk around the side of the bed, towards the stairs. _"Are you going to be okay?"_ Garnet asked.

" _I'll be fine,"_ Pearl whispered, then she walked past.

 _ **Later That Evening**_

That evening, when everyone was sound asleep, the white gemstone on the temple door began to glow, then Pearl stepped outside of her room. The lights were now off, and Pearl was quiet, as she slowly tip-toed her way up towards Steven's bedroom. When she made it to the top, she kneeled down beside his bed, next to his nightlight, and began to gaze at him. She saw that he was sleeping peacefully, as he was snuggled up next to his stuffed animals.

She gently started to run her fingers through his hair, but while in his sleep, Steven batted her hand away. She felt sadness coming over her, but to her surprise, he pulled her hand closer to him as if he were trying to cover himself with it. Pearl was filled with emotion, as she could see and feel his smaller hands holding on to her fingers, but just then, Garnet stepped out of the corner of the room.

" _How are you holding up?"_ She whispered, as her silhouette slowly stepped forward from the darkness. _"I'm okay,"_ Pearl whispered, as she kept her eyes fixated on Steven. _"I'm doing much better now."_ Suddenly Pearl turned her attention towards Garnet, and spoke quietly as she asked, _"Do you think it's absolutely necessary for him to go back to that place?"_

" _What place? Pre-School?"_ Garnet exclaimed, then Pearl nodded her head. She thought for a moment, then replied, _"Those are Greg's wishes."_

" _Remember, he's half human, and human children go to school."_

Pearl became silent, then she slowly leaned her head down upon the pillow and was now eye level with Steven. _"You're not still upset about that children's game, are you?"_ Garnet quietly asked. " _I hate it!"_ Pearl whispered. _"I absolutely despise that game!"_ Garnet had a slight smile on her face, as she slowly walked down the stairs. She turned back to face Pearl, then spoke softly as she jokingly said, _"Remember, don't get too close! You might give him your space coodies!"_

When she heard her comments, Pearl simply rolled her eyes, but she also smiled a little as well. When Garnet finally left, Pearl crawled into bed next to Steven, and was careful as she laid her body beside him. She felt her heart slowly start to mend, as Steven rolled closer to her, and held onto her garments.

After a few moments, she drifted off to sleep, and in the back of her mind she prepared herself for the morning routine that was just a few hours away.

 _ **The Following Morning; Bath Time**_

" _Close your eyes, Steven."_ Pearl instructed. He listened, as he felt the warmth of the water cleanse over his head and face, then soap slowly drifted down his body. _"Why do I have to be the one to do this!?"_ Amethyst asked, as she began to massage a bath pouf over his chest and arms. _"Because you were the lovely individual who told him that I have the most coodies!"_ Pearl snapped. _"Now he won't even let me touch him!"_

Steven began splashing in the water, then started laugh, as he said, _"Purl has coodies!"_

Pearl sighed for a moment, then she shook the water off her face and continued to look at Steven. _"Maybe we should invest in a bathroom!"_ Amethyst exclaimed. " _I don't think your room is a good place to give him a bath!"_

" _Nonsense!"_ Pearl insisted, as she observed her surroundings. _"My room is perfect!"_

" _I can adjust the water temperature to be suitable for a bath. The waterfall is both replenishing and soothing, as it will remove his dead skin cells, and it is nurturing to his body."_

" _Well what about my Room!?"_ Amethyst protested. _"All of this dirty bath water will eventually float down there!"_

" _Don't you know it's filthy!?_

Then Pearl smiled at Amethyst, and spoke sarcastically as she said, _"How appropriate that filth belongs with filth!"_

Amethyst sighed for a moment, but she continued to wash and massage Steven's body, and now had a slight grin on her face as she said, _"Hey, it's your room, you can do whatever you want. If you want to let him take a bath in here, then be my guest."_

" _Just remember that he's going to be big someday, like Greg! And he'll also be hairy!"_

" _So if you want some big hairy dude bathing in your room, then go for it weirdo!"_

In that moment Pearl's eyes became wide, as she stared up towards the ceiling. Her body began to quiver, as she fathomed the possibility of a large man who looked just like Greg, bathing in her room. _"We're investing in a bathroom!"_ She murmured, as she continued to look at Steven. Amethyst laughed, then she asked, _"How much longer do I have to do this!?"_

" _Longer than five minutes!"_ Pearl insisted. " _Make sure you clean behind his ears!"_

 _ **Second Day at School; The Arrival**_

Greg was driving, as Pearl was seated in the passenger seat, and Steven was sitting his car seat in the back of the van. When they finally arrived at the school, Greg parked the van, then leaned in the back to help Steven out of the car seat. _"Alright buddy, we're here,"_ Greg exclaimed. " _Another fun filled day of learning and adventure!"_ When he finally unbuckled his seatbelt, Pearl handed a sack lunch towards Steven and said, _"Bye baby! Have a wonderful day at school!"_ Steven reluctantly held the sack lunch, then began eyeballing her as she blew a kiss at him. When Greg and Steven made it outside of the van, Steven continued to glance over at Pearl, as she waved goodbye him.

Pearl could feel a knot in her throat, as she yearned for him to wave back or at least acknowledge her, but he did not do so. She watched, as Greg and Steven slowly walked up the path towards the school building, then they suddenly stopped. Steven tugged on his father's pant leg, then Greg looked down at him and asked _, "What is it buddy!? What's wrong!?"_

Steven handed him the sack lunch, then said _, "I don't want."_ Greg took it from him, then asked _, "Why not? You don't want the lunch that she made for you?"_ Steven began to rub his little hands on the side of his jeans, then said, _"It has Purl's coodies."_

" _Are you sure!?"_ Greg asked, then Steven nodded his head. Greg began to laugh a little, then thought of a solution as he replied, _"Alright, hold on!"_ He walked back towards the van, towards the passenger side window, then said, " _Steven doesn't want this because he says it has your coodies!"_

Pearl felt her heart break, as her eyes became wide, then Greg continued.

" _But I have an idea."_ He motioned for Pearl to open the glove compartment, then he said, _"Steven won't know the difference."_ Pearl reached inside the compartment to retrieve an object, then she asked, _"What is this thing!?"_

" _It's a lunch box. It's kind of old, but it should do."_ Pearl opened it, then immediately snarled as she said, _"Really Greg!? A beer!? You want your son to drink alcohol!?"_

" _And what is this!?"_ She continued. _"What is this container of mush that you have inside of here!?"_ Greg removed the contents from the lunch box, then replied, _"That was last night's dinner. Chili beans with weenies."_

" _Of course I'm not giving him any beer!"_

" _Anyway, Steven won't know the difference. We'll just switch out the food, so he can take the lunchbox instead."_

When Greg made it back to Steven, he handed him the lunchbox, then said goodbye to his son. After he made it back to the van, he sat back down in the driver's seat and proceeded to start the ignition. _"Are you okay?"_ Greg asked, as he could see Pearl sniffling a little. _"I'm fine!"_ She whispered, as she began to wipe the tears from her eyelids. _"I just don't understand why he doesn't want to be near me!"_

" _Oh don't worry about it, Pearl!"_ Greg laughed _. "It's just a game that children play! It doesn't mean anything!"_

" _Well, he's taking it quite literally!"_ Pearl insisted. _"And I don't know how much more of this I can take! My heart is hurting right now!"_

Greg looked over at her, and was taken aback, as he said, _"Wow, I didn't realize how upset you were!"_

" _This really does bother you!"_

Greg thought for a moment, then finally said _, "I'll tell Steven to cool it."_

" _If you could, I'd greatly appreciate that,"_ Pearl whispered. _"Thank you."_

 _ **The Phone Call**_

When Pearl finally arrived back at the house, she sat down on the couch and began to read from the morning newspaper. She was alone in the house, as she knew that both Amethyst and Garnet were out on a mission, but she decided to stay behind.

With the revelation of Greg's decision to send Steven to school, she always seemed a bit skeptical, so she decided to stay close to home. Greg had listed Pearl as an emergency contact, so she wanted to be around in case any urgent matters came to light. While she was sitting down, quietly reading the newspaper, she heard the phone ring, so she immediately stood up and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

" _Hello."_ she exclaimed, as she pressed the talk button on the cordless phone. Then she heard the voice of a female reply " _Goodmorning! May I please speak with Pearl?"_

" _Speaking."_ Pearl exclaimed. _"May I ask whose calling?"_

" _Hi!"_ The woman replied. _"This is Steven's teacher. I'm calling because I have a few concerns."_

" _What is it!?"_ Pearl frantically asked. _"What happened to him!? Is he okay!?"_

" _He's fine,"_ The teacher replied. _"There was an incident, and he's just a little upset right now."_

" _So what's your concern!?"_ Pearl pleaded. " _He can't possibly be fine if he's feeling upset or distraught!" "You're not telling me anything! Now what is it!?"_

" _Well,"_ the teacher hesitated. _"It's a bit difficult to explain. I think you should come get him."_

" _Alright,"_ Pearl whispered. _"I'm on my way!"_

Before she had a chance to respond, the teacher was taken aback, as she suddenly heard the sound of a dial tone.

 _ **Steven's Last Day at Pre-School**_

Just 15 minutes later Pearl came running up the path towards the school entrance. After a moment she caught her breath, then she saw that Steven and his teacher were already waiting outside _. "Is everything okay?"_ Pearl asked, as she stepped towards them. The teacher extended her hand out, then smiled as she said, _"Hi, you must be Pearl!? Thank you for coming on such short notice!"_

Just as Pearl was about to shake the teachers hand, she looked down at the ground and saw that Steven raised his arms up towards her. _"You want me to hold you Steven!?"_ Pearl asked. He nodded his head, as she immediately kneeled down, then wrapped her arms him. She felt her heart melting, and her body began to shake, as she knew that he wanted to be close to her.

" _Are you alright ma'am?"_ The teacher asked. Pearl had her eyes shut, and her nostrils were flaring, as her face was pressed next to Steven's head. _"I'm fine!"_ she whispered, as she planted a kiss on his cheek. " _So what happened!?"_ Then she rose to her feet.

" _It's difficult to explain,"_ The teacher exclaimed _. "It happened a few moments ago, while the children were at recess."_

" _So what exactly happened!?"_ Pearl asked, as she began to massage Steven's back. _"Well,"_ the teacher replied. _"Apparently this object shot out from his abdomen."_ When she heard what she was referring to, Pearl looked down at the teacher's hand, then she saw what she was holding. Her eyes became wide, as she saw Rose's shield being held in the teachers grasp.

" _I don't know how, or why it happened."_ The teacher exclaimed, then she handed over Rose's shield. _"But I just know the children are a little frightened."_ As Pearl took the shield, she began to observe it, then the teacher finally said, _"As an educator, it's my job to teach all children."_

" _Even children who have certain ailments."_

" _But Steven however, he's unlike any other child that I've taught before."_

" _He's different…"_

" _And possibly a little dangerous to be around."_

As Pearl slowly put the shield in Steven's backpack, she zipped it up, then slung it over her shoulder. With her other arm, she continued to hold onto him, then she replied, " _You're right, he is different."_

" _Steven's very special. But he's not dangerous by any stretch of the means. I think it's best if we disenroll him."_

" _That's not what I want,"_ The teacher exclaimed. _"I quite enjoy having Steven in my class. But I do have to be concerned for the safety of the other children."_

Pearl shook her head in annoyance, then looked at her as she asked, _"Do you have any children?" "No,"_ The teacher replied. _"What about you? Do you have children?"_

" _I don't,"_ Pearl responded. _"If I did, I wouldn't be here right now."_

" _I'm afraid I don't understand,"_ The teacher exclaimed. _"Where is his mom!? Or are you his mother!?" "Never mind,"_ Pearl replied. Then she shook the teacher's hand, and finally said, _"We have to get going. His father will be by tomorrow to fill out the necessary paperwork."_ With that, the teacher turned back inside, then walked into the building. As she did, the same little blonde curly haired kid came outside, then said, _"Bye Steven."_

" _Bye Peedee,"_ Steven exclaimed, as he had his head slouched over Pearl's shoulder.

Peedee started making faces at Pearl, as he was doing his best to antagonize her, then she slowly glared down at him. She stuck her tongue out, then Peedee Immediately shouted, _"Teecher, Steven's mom making fun of me."_ Pearl hastily walked away, as the teacher turned around and said, _"Come back inside Peedee."_

 _ **Spending the afternoon with Pearl**_

The two were sitting down, enjoying each other's company, as Steven was eating ice-cream and Pearl was sipping on a cup of tea. _"Want some?"_ Steven asked, as he held the spoon out towards her. _"No, that's okay Steven."_ She exclaimed _. "I'm not hungry."_ As she was talking, he pushed the spoon against mouth, then she froze. Her eyes became wide, as she could feel the cold substance pressed up against her lips, then she took a slight nibble. She cleared her throat, then forced herself to smile as she said, _"Mmmm…that was delicious! Thank you!"_

" _Please don't do that again!"_

Then Steven put the spoon in his mouth, and swallowed the ice-cream. When he was finished, Pearl raised her eyebrow at him, then she asked, _"Aren't you worried that I have coodies!?" "No,"_ he replied, as he continued to eat his ice-cream. _"Why not?"_ She asked.

" _Daddi said only teacher has coodies."_ Steven exclaimed. With that, Pearl began blushing, as she struggled to hold back her laughter, then she continued to sip on her tea. After a while she saw that he had retrieved a set of paper and crayons from his backpack, then began doodling. _"What are you drawing, Steven?"_ Pearl asked, as she leaned in closer to get a better look.

But he remained silent, as he continued to draw, then after a few minutes he was finished. _"For you Purl,"_ he exclaimed, as he handed her the drawing. When she observed it, she immediately began smiling as she read, _"The Cristal Germs!?"_

She saw a stick figure of herself, a round-purple figure that looked to be Amethyst, and a tall square-headed figure that took the appearance of Garnet. She laughed a little, then she said, " _Thank you, Steven! That's very sweet of you!"_

As she gathered Steven's supplies, she placed them inside his backpack, then she immediately saw that Rose's shield was gone.

She shed a tear, then began to smile, as she looked at Steven and finally said,

" _Let's go home."_


End file.
